Killian and his mismatched family
by EstelPax
Summary: Drabbles about Killian and his adventures with the Charmings and Mills/Hood families.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Estelpax here. I decided to sail into the world of Once Upon A Time, with help from one of my best friends who cherishes Once Upon A Time. Enjoy!

 **Chapter one**

 **Nightmares Part One: The impact of Emma as the Dark One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis own the show. If I owned the show, then there would be more Captain Cobra scenes in the show!**

Henry didn't always have nightmares except for the occasional one with his adopted mom, Regina, as the Evil Queen terrorizing the town of Storybrooke. Henry usually dreamed of all the fairy tales in his story book like the story of Prince Charming and Snow White and their daughter Emma, his birth mother.

However, after Emma woke him from the sleeping curse with True Love's Kiss, Henry soon began to dream of a burning red room. This room was where all the victims of the sleeping curse went when they were asleep. This fiery, scorching hot room was full of blazing red flames everywhere he looked. The only way he could leave the room was by waking up. As time passed on, Henry was able to control how often he went to the burning red room.

But lately his dreams have been filled with different kinds of darkness and other past events in his life. After losing his mom, Emma, to the Dark One's Curse, Henry has been keeping himself from sleeping for weeks. He would more often find himself in the library with Belle and Killian looking for a way to bring Emma back. Belle and Killian soon began to notice the heavy, dark circles beneath Henry's eyes as they worked together. Belle and Killian knew that Henry couldn't go on much longer like this, but one look into his hopeless, desperate, brown eyes made them forget about even telling Henry to stop and go get some rest. Between the two of them, they both knew what it was like to lose a loved one to the Dark One's Curse. Killian loves Emma more than his own life, but he knew that Emma would not want her son to drive himself into his own grave just to bring her back.

 **Killian's POV**

As Belle and I were tirelessly working on how to save Emma from the Dark One's Curse, I heard the door ring. I looked up from the many pile of books and saw that it was Henry. But I had to stop and look because this wasn't the Henry I knew and love just as much as his mother. He looked like his whole world had just fallen apart and I too felt the same. His tear-stained face and dark circles underneath his eyes told me everything. He didn't know this, but I knew and heard from Regina that he hasn't slept ever since Emma took on the Dark One's Curse to save Regina. At first, I wanted to put an end to this nonsense immediately. But I knew that if it were me instead of Emma, then both she and Henry would look for a way to find me.

 _I was sipping some rum from my flask wallowing in despair over what to do for Emma while she was stuck as the Dark One. I heard the door to Granny's Diner open up and I saw Regina with a relieved expression on her face. She raced her way over to me with a desperate look on her face._

" _Hook! Please tell me you have seen Henry! I have been looking all over Storybrooke for him!_

" _Fear not Your Majesty. Henry is safe and sound at the library with Belle. I just left him there with her to get a drink."_

" _Oh thank God!" cried Regina. Regina still had a grim look on her face after hearing that Henry was fine. She looked as though she had something else to say but wasn't sure whether she should share it with me._

" _I can tell you have more to say there, lass, so you might as well share what is you want to say to me," I said with a knowing, yet understanding look in my eyes. I knew there was more to the story than what Regina was telling me._

" _Henry hasn't slept very well for two months and every time I manage to convince him to sleep, he ends up screaming from nightmares. He keeps screaming for Emma and begging her to not get consumed by the darkness. When he wakes up, he says he's fine but he doesn't tell me what happened. Perhaps you'll have better luck than I did. Please talk to him because I know that he will end up crashing sooner or later," Regina begged me with a desperate look in her eyes. I knew then I couldn't let this problem with Henry go on anymore._

However this craziness from Henry has been going on for months and the boy looks ready to fall asleep on his feet right now. His grandparents see him in school and they too are worried about Henry's well-being. Robin is just as worried as Regina, even though he doesn't know my Swan very well. So, I planned on speaking to Henry the next time I saw him in the library.

Next morning, I woke up and got dressed for the day. I walked the whole way to the library with the sky overcast and the weather chilly; a perfect day for Henry's favorite hot chocolate with Cinnamon. As I walked into the library, I saw Henry already there and hard at work. I almost lost my resolve, but I remembered that this is what my Swan would want and I walked over to Henry determined to make things right.

"Morning Lad. I see you have already started without me. Is Belle around?" I knew that this wasn't the best place to have the conversation so I made a quick note to get the boy to Granny's place where we could finally have the talk.

"She was here when I got here, but she went to Granny's to get some breakfast. I wasn't hungry so I stayed here to keep working." Henry kept looking at the books without even glancing up at me. He thought I couldn't see, but I could definitely see him nodding on and off while he was trying to stay awake.

"I can see that my boy," I replied back. Suddenly, I put on an expression of surprise to try and steer him away from the mountain pile of books in the library. "I've just had a thought on my way here. It's bloody freezing outside and I thought you might desire some hot chocolate with cinnamon and we could have a talk just you and me."

"Sure sounds good! I have been craving some hot chocolate with cinnamon. It reminds of my mom," Henry answered with a fond, but sad look on his face as he remembered memories of Emma while she was still her old self.

So the two of us left the library and walked the short path to Granny's in this small town of Storybrooke. We walked in amiable silence saving the concerning talk I was about to share with Henry. I was thinking about how to approach this topic with him. Henry is the most perceptive, sly, and curious boy I have ever met, next to his late father, Baelfire. My relationship with his father was not the best but I knew that Baelfire would want Henry to have a father figure in his life. I care about Henry and it kills me that there is nothing I can do to help him and his mother. But this is the only thing that I know I can help Henry with his problems. We finally arrived at Granny's and sat in a booth. We ordered our hot chocolate and as I added some rum to my mug, I noticed something odd. Henry just stared at his cup and didn't even lift the mug to his mouth. Henry has always devoured his hot chocolate any chance he has it. Then I remembered the talk I wanted to discuss with him.

"So what are we going to talk about?" questioned Henry. He didn't know what we were going to talk about. I knew that this was going to be hard for Henry to accept, but better he hear it from me than anyone else. He's stubborn like his mother and it's bloody annoying but I know he can be convinced to listen to reason.

I looked at him and casually mentioned, "Well we could discuss school, any lasses you have met, sailing, and oh I almost forgot your mother Regina mentioned something interesting to me in passing yesterday at the diner." The lad had a look of shock on his face as I mentioned the name of his mother. Henry quickly changed his shocked look and attempted to play dumb with me. I chuckled to myself. He's just like his mother while trying to change the subject away from the conversation that I am trying to have with him.

"Oh?" Henry questioned with a fake, confused look on his face. "What about? Was it about her and Robin?" Henry thought he was so clever in switching the topic to Regina and Robin. Normally I would have some clever retort to that kind of topic, but this wasn't the right time.

"No but remind me to bring that up again because that is something I cannot let the both of them forget. No, Regina has told me about how you have not slept since Emma took on the Dark One's Curse. Now while I applaud your desire to help your mother, this needs to stop Henry. I love your mother very much, but you know that she would not allow you make yourself sick over her. Henry you need to rest and recuperate so you can help find your mother." Henry was looking down at his mug of hot chocolate with an embarrassed look on his face. The embarrassment quickly turned to anger when he looked up at me with a furious look on his face.

"You're one to talk! Don't think I'm not blind! I saw you add some rum to your hot chocolate! I bet you haven't even slept at all either" Henry retorted back at me with frustration in his eyes.

"Pirate, lad. I add rum to everything," I teased back with my eyebrow raised up in a joking manner. I continued, "You're probably right that I haven't slept much either. But lad, how much longer can you keep up this façade?" I asked him with a confused look on my face. Why does he continue to deny how tired he really is? I swear I don't know who's more stubborn: him or his mother! The both of them are truly mother and son. Bloody stubborn as hell! "You are obviously tired and even Belle can see it Henry. I was going to let you continue on this crusade to find a way to save your mother. However, after hearing from both your grandparents and other mother, Regina, I decided that this has gone on long enough. Henry, you need to get some sleep and recuperate in order to help your mother." Henry's temper began to rise even further after hearing the lecture from me.

"So you think you know what's best for me now? You're not my father! My father is dead and just because he's gone doesn't mean you can take his place. Since when have you cared about my well-being?" Henry yelled back at me in anger over how I was scolding him on his sleeping habits. Didn't the boy understand that I truly did care about him by now? How much I thought of him like my own son? I would never take his father's place but I know Baelfire would want me to look after Henry.

"Lad, I have always cared about you! I love your mother very much and I know that if she were here right now, she would be telling you the same thing that I am telling you right now," Henry bit back any further retort he was going to say. He knew right there that I was not going to let this go. _Excellent!_ I thought to myself. I calmed down and lowered my tone to a more calmer tone so I wouldn't scare Henry any further. "Now I am going to tell you what's going to happen right now. First, you and I are going to finish our hot chocolate. Then, we are going to go back to your grandparents' loft and you are going to get some sleep." I made this as simple as I could for Henry. Henry looked at me as I explained to him what the plan was for the rest of the day. He seemed to agree with what I was saying but Henry was just much as an open book as his mother is to me. "Henry, my boy, is there something else you would like to tell me? You are going to get some rest whether you like it or not but I get the feeling something else is troubling you" I answered with an understanding but firm look on my face. Henry nodded and opened up to me about what he was holding back.

Henry slowly began to speak but he spoke in a more fearful tone to me. It was like he thought I would judge him for feeling this way. "The reason I haven't been sleeping so well lately is because I have been having nightmares about my mom being consumed by the darkness. I see her standing there but she looks different. She doesn't look like my mother. I'm standing there begging her to come back and hold on so we can find a way to save her. She just laughs at me and says to me:

" _Oh Henry! I don't need saving! Can't you see that I am much better this way? I am more powerful than ever before and I'm more confident in my powers and myself. Don't_ _you love me this way? I can be a much better mother this way," Emma said to Henry in a gloating tone as if she knew all. Emma was completely consumed by the darkness and Henry didn't know his mom at all this way._

" _Mom, please I want to save you and Killian and I are so close to finding a way to find Merlin so he can help us save you" said Henry as he begged his mother to listen to his words._

 _But Emma refused to listen to reason."Don't you get it, Henry? I don't need to be saved. The only one who saves me is me and I love who I am right now." She walks away and I scream for her to come back but she just keeps walking away until I am alone._

I stare at Henry with a pained look on my face. I had no idea that his nightmares were causing him this much pain. Regina had told me that Henry had been having nightmares but never what happened in the nightmares. So I had to set him straight on his fears and reassure him that he was going to be okay. I answered back:

"Henry I had no idea that this was causing you so much pain. I already knew that you haven't been sleeping, but never to this extent. I'm grateful that you told me the reason, but you're still going to get some rest. Come lad, let's go back to your grandparents' loft," I ordered him.

Henry groaned at the thought of sleeping but he quickly agreed with me. We walked back to the Charming's loft with my arm around his shoulder showing Henry a sign of reassurance. Finally, we reached his grandparents' home and entered into the loft. I looked at Henry and told him to go upstairs and get ready for bed and told him that I would be up shortly to make sure that he was actually in bed. After I grabbed a book for me to read while Henry slept because I wasn't going to leave him alone to his nightmares. I walked upstairs and saw that Henry was actually just getting under the covers. The boy was even more exhausted than he realized because I saw him lying haphazardly on his bed. Chuckling to myself at the way he looked, I quickly righted Henry and tucked the covers around him. Then I looked up and saw how young and innocent he looked while asleep. He was such a brave lad to carry the burden of finding his mother. I picked up the book and sat down on the other bed in the room and began to read while I watched over Henry as he slept.

I must have drifted off when I woke to Henry screaming in his sleep. I ran over to him and he began muttering in his sleep about his mother.

"Mom, don't leave me please! I need you! Killian needs you, please!" Henry yelled.

"Henry, wake up lad!"

I tried to get him to wake up but he began to thrash his arms around and I had to hold his arms down in case he hurt himself. Soon he began to wake up and he looked at me with his eyes wide from terror. He then put his arms around me in a crushing hug. I then put my arms around him and held him trying to calm him down. "It's all right my boy. I'm here lad. Sh, sh, sh, it's all right. You're okay," I said with a calming tone to try and settle him down.

Soon, Henry had calmed down, but he still had the look of terror on his face. I laid him back down on his bed and covered him back up. I told him he was all right and then told him to go back to sleep. He refused still scared of the nightmares coming back to haunt him. So I came up with a compromise. "Henry, I promise I will stay right here with you and I will never leave your side. There will be no nightmares to haunt you as long as I'm by your side." I gently spoke to him with a calming tone in my voice. I continued to brush his bangs away from his eyes as a way to help him go to sleep easily. His hand was clutching my right hand in a death grip with the fear of being left alone. He looked exhausted and I don't know why he continues to fight me on this ridiculous debate.

Henry nodded and closed his eyes and there were no more screams coming from him. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair while still holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Nightmares part 2: Underworld Aftermath**

 **What if Regina wasn't fast enough to shield Henry from seeing Hook look beaten up by Hades when the heroes went to his grave in the Underworld. After the heroes have returned from New York and returning magic to Storybrooke, Killian, Emma, and Henry return to their house and finally get some sleep. Until Henry has a nightmare about both his parents, Killian and Emma, getting beaten up by Hades.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis own the show. If I owned the show, then there would be more Captain Cobra scenes in the show!**

After a tiring, long day for the heroes, Emma, Killian, and Henry returned to their house in Storybrooke fully intent on getting some long-needed rest. The three of them haven't slept while they were trying to retrieve Killian from the Underworld. They had finally returned all the magic back to Storybrooke after Gold had stolen it in order to try and wake up Belle from her sleeping curse. Mr. Hyde had returned to Storybrooke intent on causing chaos but that was furthest thing from Emma's mind. Killian and Emma went upstairs to their room while Henry went into the room that was meant for him. They said goodnight to each other and Emma plopped down on the bed with the clothes she was still wearing not even bothering to change. She was wearing her signature red leather jacket, or her armor, as she liked to call it, over a white, cashmere sweater and some skinny jeans with her black boots. Killian looked at her with a weary smile and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Swan, are you sure that is a wise idea to just go to sleep dressed like that? Love, wouldn't you prefer to wear comfortable clothes?" Killian teased. He had a goofy smile on his face and Emma knew that he was just teasing her. She wasn't in the mood for any teasing from her beloved pirate. If he continued this teasing at this rate, Emma would levitate a pillow with her magic and send the pillow flying right at him so he would shut up. So, Emma gave him that look she always gave him when she was not in a teasing mood. Normally, Killian would retort back with flirtatious comment, but he could see that Emma was definitely too exhausted to even attempt at continuing this banter with him.

"Killian, I am tired and honestly I don't care about what I am wearing because I just want to sleep right now. Please just come lie down with me so we can just rest and not wake up for hours," Emma tiredly begged him. Clearly, there would be no attempt in changing her mind. Killian knew that once Emma made her mind up over anything, it would end up with the both of them frustrated with each other. Normally Killian could convince Emma to being a little less stubborn, but he knew how to pick his battles with Emma. He looked at her with that loving smile he shares only for her and just lies down on the bed and takes off his leather jacket and his hook. They lied there together just holding each other close afraid that either one of them would disappear. Emma slowly drifted off and finally closed her eyes.

As Killian was lying down on the bed, he looked at his beautiful Emma Swan in wonder and love. She truly was extraordinary in her own way. The way she glowed after using her magic made his heart beat fast. She used to be so guarded with her walls, but he had managed to break down most of those walls and become a part of her heart. She is his true love and his happy ending. Killian closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Killian must have been sleeping for a short time before he heard the blood-curling, murderous screams coming from the house. At first, he thought it was Swan but he looked over and saw that she was deeply asleep. Killian chuckled at the sight of her and smugly thought: _That woman could sleep through anything that made a loud noise. The world could be ending right now, and Emma would be sleeping. I love her but the bloody woman makes me marvel at her weird quirks._ Killian soon realized that it was Henry who was screaming across the hall in the other room. Killian hurriedly put his hook back on and grabbed his sword as he raced to Henry's room while fearing that someone was in Henry's room attacking him. When Killian finally opened Henry's door, he looked around warily for the mysterious attacker. The room was pitch black and he had to look closer to vanquish any person who dared to harm Henry.

He saw no attacker and put his sword back in its sheath. Killian gasped with utter shock and realization. Henry was the only person in the room and he was screaming with tears running down his face. Henry was screaming in his sleep and thrashing his arms and legs around underneath the covers. The boy was soaked completely in sweat from the emotional breakdown he was having. Killian grabbed Henry's arms and legs and attempted to calm down. "Sh Henry! You're all right! Henry, wake up! It's just a bad dream, lad. I'm here, Killian's here my boy." Killian whispered to Henry while he tried to rouse him from his terrible dream.

But then Henry muttered something that almost made Killian stop breathing from the utter shock of the words. "NOOO! Don't hurt him! Please stop hurting my dad! He didn't do anything to you! Please take me instead! WAIT! NO! Not my mom too! MOM! DAD! Please wake up! Don't leave me please!" Henry screamed with all his might to the unknown person in his dream.

Killian snapped out of his stupor and attempted even harder to wake Henry from the dreadful nightmare he was having. He yelled, "Wake up, my boy! Your mother and I are fine. HENRY!" Killian begged Henry and it finally worked.

Henry woke up breathing very raggedly with his chest heaving. Killian knew that boy was slowly beginning to have a panic attack. So, he grabbed Henry and put him against his chest and instructed Henry to take slow, deep breaths. "Henry, breathe with me lad. Breathe as I breathe and slowly calm yourself down lad," Killian softly spoke to Henry. Henry didn't respond at first, but he soon began to breathe the same rhythmic patterns that he felt against Killian's chest. Killian smiled with relief once Henry started breathing at normal pace. "There's a good lad. You're okay. I've got you now my boy" Killian gently appraised Henry. Once Killian knew that Henry was breathing normally, he turned him around facing him and slowly put his arms around Henry and rubbed his back in small circles. Henry quickly clung to Killian afraid that he wasn't really there and he was back in his nightmare.

Eventually, Henry had calmed down and Killian expected Henry to immediately pull back once he realized the position he was in with Killian. However, Killian was shocked to find Henry still clinging to him in a strong grip. Clearly, the boy was still shaken up from the nightmare he was having. Killian sighed and pulled Henry reluctantly back so Henry was looking at Killian.

Killian took a deep breath and softly spoke to Henry, "Lad, are you okay?" Henry slowly nodded his head too afraid to speak at all. Killian didn't want to say anything about the "Dad" word that slipped from Henry's lips while he was still deep within the grasp of his nightmare. He didn't want to embarrass the boy and wanted Henry to admit the title to Killian when he was ready.

Killian thought he should go and wake Emma up for this situation. But Killian couldn't just leave the boy while he was still clearly terrified. Killian slowly began to ask Henry about the terrible nightmare. "Henry, what happened in your nightmare and what were you screaming about?" Killian asked in a gentle tone of voice. Henry furiously shook his head and hid his face in Killian's chest. Killian sighed and pulled Henry back. He grabbed Henry's chin with his right hand forcing Henry to look up at Killian. "My boy, this has you worked up and I believe that if you tell me what happened then you will feel better," Killian said. Henry still refused to even open his mouth even he desperately wanted to share with Killian. Killian sighed and thought, _bloody stubborn lad! Just like his mother!_ Killian thought to himself in exasperation.

Then an idea to convince Henry to share with Killian popped into his head. "Henry, how about you and I go downstairs and have some hot chocolate?" Killian offered to Henry as a compromise. Henry slowly nodded and Killian was relieved that he agreed to this deal. Killian made his way off Henry's bed with his arm wrapped around Henry's shoulder. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen of the Swan household. Henry took a seat at the table while Killian got to work in making the hot chocolate. Killian quickly grabbed two mugs from the cabinets and started making the hot chocolate. He made sure to heat up the milk before adding the cocoa to each of the mugs. Finally, the ingredient that both Henry and Emma loved adding to their hot chocolate: cinnamon.

After both drinks were ready, he brought Henry's drink over first. Then, he grabbed his mug and added his own rum to his hot chocolate. They drank their hot chocolate in silence. Killian knew Henry wouldn't start talking at first, so he gave Henry a little nudge.

"Henry," Killian asked in a whisper to him. "Lad, will you tell me what had you so terrified in your dream? It's just the two of us here. I promise, if you want, that I will keep this between the two of us. Please, lad, you clearly won't be able to go back to sleep unless you talk about it," Killian softly pleaded with Henry to share his deepest fears.

Henry nodded and took a deep breath so he could share everything that happened in his dream. "Do you remember when my moms, grandparents, Robin and I all went to find you in the Underworld?" Henry asked.

"Aye," Killian answered while nodding his head with a confused look on his face but let Henry finish his tale.

"Well, we were struggling to get information on how to find you so my mom could split her heart with you and return back to Storybrooke. No one would help us and we began to get desperate and worried that we would never find you. My grandfather, Rumplestiltskin, offered this ale that would allow us to speak to you from beyond the grave," Henry spoke slowly but I still didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"Finally, we found your grave, and my mom poured the ale on your grave. When you appeared in front of our faces, everyone stopped and gasped at the sight of you. My mom, Regina, wasn't fast enough to shield me from seeing what your appearance looked like to everyone," Henry paused and had to take a deep breath to finish the next part. "You looked like someone had beaten you to death with your beaten up left eye and fresh and dried blood all over your face. Your hook was missing and your whole body struggled to stand still," Henry cried while sharing this awful part. He cried into his arms at the next part that he would have to share. _He doesn't know what truly scared me in the nightmare. That was part of it but he doesn't even know what I was screaming about in the dream. He doesn't know what I had to witness,_ Henry thought to himself.

Killian began to reach for Henry to reassure him that he was fine now and that horrible event was over. The lad was crying his heart out and Killian wanted to wipe all the tears away. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that ugly part of me, Henry, but that horrible journey is over now. I'm back now alive and well. Zeus, the god of thunder, brought me back to life," Killian reassured Henry by rubbing his back.

Henry froze and pushed Killian away in anger and frustration with the pirate. Killian flinched at his reaction afraid he had upset the lad. He angrily stood up from the table and paced around the room. "You don't understand! That's not what made me so terrified" Henry yelled in frustration at Killian. "The part that scared me was that I had to witness Hades beating not just you, but my mom, Emma, the same way he tortured you while you were trapped in the Underworld!" Henry screamed back at Killian with angry tears running down his cheeks. "He tortured my mom and the one man I consider a father figure in my life. The one man who cares about my mom and loves her," Henry sobbed. "Finally when Hades stopped his torture, I raced over to the both of you attempting to wake you guys up. I shook with all of my might but both of you wouldn't wake up! Both of my parents, mom and dad, were dead because of me!" Henry cried at finally finishing his terrifying tale of his nightmare. He had sunken to the floor after finishing that horrid part and Killian was completely broken by the sight of Henry.

Killian was shocked. He didn't realize that Henry thought of him like a father the same way he thought of him as his own son. He hid the proud smile that he so desperately wanted to show to Henry, but now wasn't the best time. Right now, Henry needed him to reassure him about his nightmare. So he walked over to where Henry lay looking utterly defeated on the floor and knelt down next to him. He lifted him up from the floor and walked him over to the couch in the living room. The both of them sat down and Killian pulled Henry into his arms letting him pull himself together. Once Henry had calmed down, Killian pulled back and cupped his hand on Henry's chin making sure he was listening to every single word he had to say.

"Lad," Killian said to Henry causing him to stop and listen to the man he considered a father. "I want you to listen and not interrupt until I am finished, aye?" Killian asked to which Henry nodded. "What you had to witness while you were in the Underworld searching for me with your mothers and the rest of your family was terrible. I never wanted any of you guys to save me, and when I learned that you had come along with the rest of the group, I was furious and worried. However, I realized that you are just like Emma and Regina, and I don't think anyone could have prevented you from joining the group. I hated that you had to see the aftermath of my torture from Hades."

Killian paused and took a deep breath before continuing with his speech. "Now as for what really terrified you in your nightmare, lad, please remember that your mother and I will never leave you. But if it came down to the both of us being killed instead of you, we would much rather you live than be killed"

Henry started to interrupt Killian, "Hook, don't-" but Killian gave him a stern look that said to let him finish. Henry quickly closed his mouth and nodded his head allowing Killian to continue.

"Your mother loves you very much and you will always be her first priority! Never doubt that, lad. As for me, I have gotten to know you very well and in that time I have begun to consider you like a son to me. I would rather be tortured again by the Lord of the Underworld than watch you suffer the same fate I did," Killian explained to Henry with a determined look. "Now, drink up lad and when you're finished, you're going back to bed."

Henry couldn't drink anymore so he dumped the rest of the contents in the sink while Killian did the same. He followed Hook upstairs and went back to his room. Killian nudged him over to his bed and gently guided him under the covers. After he tucked Henry, he began to get up from the bed. But, something grasped his hand along with Henry saying the same word that stopped him from leaving.

"Wait! Dad-Killian, please don't leave me," Henry begged with an embarrassing look that he quickly tried to hide after calling Killian dad.

Killian looked back at Henry with a fond look on his face. "Alright my boy, I'll stay until you fall asleep," Killian replied. He stayed with Henry until he was sure that Henry was asleep and safe from the nightmares. He rubbed his back in small circles encouraging Henry to fall asleep quicker.

Five minutes later, Henry was deeply asleep, but not too deeply asleep to mutter two loving words.

"Goodnight dad," Henry mumbled in his sleep.

Killian smiled and almost started crying but he stopped. He answered back with a croak in his voice, "Goodnight my boy."


End file.
